


Beautiful General

by wacomintuos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, i found this in my emails and I thought i should publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo hadn't ever seen Hux smile as much as he did on the day of Starkiller's completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciphersnazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciphersnazzy/gifts).



> I found this from ages ago and I remembered that I wrote it for ciphersnazzles so hey here I am like a month late, finally posting it

The way that Hux acted was clearly not the way he felt; Kylo could tell. The vacant expression he gave him when he was irritated, how stiffly he stood when he walked by, even how he clenched his jaw- it was a complete contradiction to the Hux who would sigh and tuck Kylo's hair behind his ear, the Hux who would, with a soft smile, deny Kylo's affection and cling to him while asleep like he was scared he would leave in the middle of the night.

Deep down, Hux was just a sap. A genocidal sap, perhaps, but a sap nonetheless. He had a list of officers that he would have court-marshalled the moment they outgrew their use, and he was constantly stressed out because of having to do everyone's job for them, and as soon as Ren walked in he'd yell at him to leave, but...

His smile was beautiful. Whenever there was nobody else around, he would treat Kylo to one, even going as far as to pull a chair up for him so that they could sit together while he worked. Some days they would just sit together in silence, Kylo wrapping an arm around his waist and watching him type in earnest, pointing out small details that he'd missed in a gentle voice.

Kylo hadn't ever seen Hux smile as much as he did on the day of Starkiller's completion. His eyes had lit up so brightly that they completely outshone even the stars and nebulae around the Finalizer. He'd even smiled at his crew, a sight so rare in a time of war. Hux hadn't designed the weapon himself; he'd been way too young at the time of its start, but he'd contributed greatly to the final stages, rectifying small miscalculations and the like. Kylo knew how much it had meant to him; in the years he'd overseen it, it had become a fondness so strong that it was akin to a parent looking after a small child. Except this child was a superweapon capable of ripping a hole in space itself.

Hux was a passionate man indeed, and that was one of the many things that Kylo loved about him. His hatred was strong, and his desire was even stronger. He despised and adored Kylo equally, and Kylo loved that too, to see his conflicted expression when he was tempted to throw him out of a nearby airlock, but realising that he would miss him too much when he was gone.

Whatever made Hux happy made Kylo happy in turn. And Hux had never been happier than on the occasion of Starkiller's firing. Kylo could feel it through the Force, and when he stood on the Finalizer watching the blasts, he had grinned under his helmet. Hux had finally done it; done what he'd set out to do and done it in style.

He was a fool to think that he would have handled the obliteration of his pet planet lightly. As Hux had sobbed against Kylo's chest, he'd made a futile attempt to soothe him.

Kylo had never seen his beautiful general cry, and now it was his fault.

He hadn't known what to say. "Sorry" was not good enough; he knew this. But there was nothing else to say, and so he didn't say anything at all. He would have made it worse.

"By the Maker, Ren," Hux had sniffed, "I fucked up. Oh, Kriff, this is all my fault."

Nothing had been his fault, Kylo had wanted to tell him, he'd been perfect all the way through. But he couldn't. He just hugged him tighter, trying to make him feel better without moving his suddenly immobile lips.

There was nothing he could do. He'd been the one responsible for Starkiller's downfall, and he only wished he had told him there and then. But he hadn't. And now he regretted it.

Hux stood on his toes as he gently kissed Kylo's mask, his hair a mess and his lips cracked and bleeding. He didn't cry that time, although Kylo reasoned that it was as good a time as any. Although his hands were bound, he leaned against him, and it took all of Kylo's strength not to hug him. He couldn't.

General Hux whispered into his cowl. "I fucked up, Ren."

The blade of the saber didn't come as any surprise to the redhead, who accepted his fate with grace and a smile. Kylo's hands were shaking. It hadn't been his fault, it hadn't been his fault, it hadn't been his fault, it hadn't been-

'I love you,' Kylo Ren thought desperately.

"I know," Hux said softly as the blood dripped down his chin, almost as if he'd heard. His eyes lit up once more, and he smiled.

General Hux was dead before he hit the ground.


End file.
